


Moment just for us

by Dreamers_den



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamers_den/pseuds/Dreamers_den
Summary: Anna is busy getting used to being a queen and Kristoff decides to help her relax. Pure fluff.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 18





	Moment just for us

Since Anna and Kristoff had returned from the Enchanted Forest, Kristoff did his best to distract Anna from feeling too worried by sudden changes. Becoming the queen was a big deal and the girl was both thrilled and terrified by new responsibilities.

But the changes weren´t all that bad. After all, she agreed to marry Kristoff. That was one hell of a good change and Kristoff couldn´t be happier about it. If only his fiancée could spend more time with him.

However, she was busy getting used to ruling and Kristoff had his own new duties to follow. Fortunately, he still had Sven to help him out. He really didn´t know how he would handle it without his old buddy.

Maybe Anna needed someone to cheer her up like that too. Of course, she had Olaf for that, but Kristoff knew that the snowman didn´t always understand people. He should prepare some human company for Anna to lift her spirits (and to spend some extra time with her, he thought shamelessly).

That was the plan. Now, he only had to figure out how to do it.

“What do you say, Sven?” he mused aloud like he usually did when thinking hard about something. “Would be dinner with candles be too cliché?”

 _“Of course, Kristoff. She has candles on table for every dinner. That wouldn´t be original at all,”_ he responded to himself, moving Sven´s jaw so it would look like the reindeer was talking with him.

“Then what should I do? Take her out ice skating?”

_“And remind her of Elsa? She´ll just tear up, missing her sister.”_

“You´re right, Sven,” Kristoff sighed, sitting down next to his friend. “I gotta think up something else. But what should I do? I want it to be only the two of us-”

Sven snorted, shaking his head at that.

“Oh, sorry. Of course, I´m glad when you join us but I think that me and Anna should spend some alone time too, now that we´re engaged.”

Sighing, Sven smiled the best he could. Maybe he couldn´t really speak for himself, but he understood what Kristoff meant.

“I know!” Kristoff exclaimed suddenly. “I´ll take her out for a picnic. You just have to entertain Olaf, so he wouldn´t tag along.”

Sven enthusiastically nodded his head in agreement, and soon, they were in Anna´ s office. Kristoff straightened his back walking to Anna´s desk, suddenly very self-conscious in the presence of the young queen.

“Hey, beautiful,” he started nervously, fixing his vest. “Do you have a moment?”

Anna´s face immediately brightened when she saw him and she smiled widely. “Sure. You know that I always have a moment for my favourite ice harvester.”

Chuckling, Kristoff went to lean against the desk in what he thought was a seductive way. “What about I took you out for a while? You work so hard, you should take a break.”

“Oh, that would be amazing!” Anna agreed cheerfully and Kristoff just had to smile. He loved her enthusiastic personality about her. And of course, many other things, but this was definitely on the list of his favourite things about Anna.

“Great! I love breaks!” Olaf announced, jumping down from his chair. “Let´s go.”

“Actually, there is something Sven wanted to show you,” Kristoff said quickly. “What about you went to check what it was? I´m sure it was something very interesting.”

Olaf suspiciously narrowed his eyes for a moment, as if saw trough Kristoff´s bluff. But then he widely grinned and shrugged. “That sounds so interesting! In a suspicious kind of way, but still very exciting. I´ll go to find Sven right away!”

With the snowman out of picture, Kristoff gave Anna a conspiring smirk. “I like the fool, but I thought that we could have some moment just for us.”

Anna brightly smiled and quickly walked around the table to hug Kristoff. “I know. Olaf isn´t the best when it comes to understanding romance.”

“Hopefully, I´m better,” Kristoff said, revealing the picnic basket which he was hiding behind his back this whole time. “Let´s go before someone needs the queen of Arendelle.”

Without hesitation, Anna grabbed his hand and pulled him down. She stood on her tiptoes so she could plant a quick kiss to Kristoff´s cheek. “Okay, big guy. I´m all yours.” Without waiting for a response from Kristoff, she headed towards the door, pulling him behind herself.

Smiling, Kristoff let her take the lead.

 _Yes, you are,_ he thought and his smiled widened.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this as request for Mike-the-dabbler on deviantart, but I decided to post it here too. Please, comment if you enjoyed it.:)


End file.
